Kankolle is a Mistake
by Twin Judge of Gemini
Summary: Follow the journey of our beloved Dead Fish Eyed Hachiman as he goes through daily life of an Admiral in Kantai Collection Naval Base and getting bombarded by both allies and enemy
1. Chapter 1

Battleship Kongou is excited for a lot of thing, but most of all, she is excited by the fact that on this day, she will finally met her Admiral!  
The fact that this will be her first Admiral does make her a bit nervous…. BUT! Kongou is sure that her Admiral will be a kind man! And even if her Admiral is a pervert, Kongou is sure she could take care of herself!

Which is why, it kinda shock Kongou herself on how she just bombard the Admiral quarter in the very first day…..

Even more shocking is, even though there is other shipgirl here and there that check what's the commodities all about, nobody ask her about what's happening, nor do they look like this is anything out of norm

Kongou suppose….. A bit explanation is needed…..

* * *

Flashback: 10 minutes ago

* * *

"I am the Battleship Kongou-Desu! NICE TO MEET YOU ADMIRAL!" Speak Kongou in her usual energy, standing in front of the back of chair that Kongou's Admiral sat on. The Admiral is not that much to note , Kongou thought for herself

The Admiral's uniform, instead of usual pristine white color like what Kongou expected, is instead colored in a dirty white gray color, like it haven't been taken care for some times, while the Admiral's captain cap is nowhere to be found, giving her a front view toward his spiked black hair alongside a strap of hair that is flowing left and right lazily, like it found being a hair is a bother and only move because the sea breeze told it to

"So" Kongou's musing stop at the second his voice carried itself to her ear, the heavy voice is not what she expected, especially when the very note that she receive show her the fact that her Admiral is still in his teenage, seven-teen to be exact "You are our new Shipgirl" then the chair turn, the Admiral that make her curiously so face her

And at the very instant, everything turn blank

Those eyes of the Admiral, they remind her of the Abyssal Ship's eyes.  
Empty, those are the right word to those eyes, nothing shine in the reflection on his eyes, the eyes of those that have given up over the world but still existing just because they are still alive  
Those eyes scare her, remind her of the first time she faced the Abyssal Ship

At the very instant, her reflex kicked in, Kongou bring out her armament  
and she shoot

The rest, is history

* * *

Howdy guys, Gemini here

I haven't written anything for a loooooooooong time, so I'm getting rusty and all

ANYWAY!  
This is a Kankolle and OreGaIru fanfic, which planted itself into my mind thanks to us seeing Hikki playing KanKolle in the LN(I forgot what chapter tho :v)

Also, I'm in need of:  
\- Peeps who have lots of knowledge in Kankolle or OreGaIru department  
\- someone who could correct my awful grammar

so yeah, thanks for reading, and that's all I wanted to say

Ciao, until next time,

Twin Judge of Gemini


	2. Chapter 2

Even after spending long time thinking about the situation, Kongou is still puzzled by what is actually happening. It doesn't help that more and more Shipgirl start filling the place and some even looks resigned over what is happening! Like it's a local occurrence!

Kongou mean, it can't be, right? Usage of armament inside of the base surely is not something permitted! And even if that 'Admiral' is actually an Admiral, then isn't this even worse violation than the armament usage!?

"Yare Yare Daze[1]" at the instant, Kongou's attention is taken by the deep voice of the 'Admiral', who is still sitting calmly in his chair. The only thing that show that Kongou had open fire in front of him is that some speck of gunpowder sat in his grey uniform, giving it an even darker color than before

"Ooyodo-san" the 'Admiral' calls for the secretary, who instantly answers with her usual "Yes?" "Remind me to thank Akashi-san for her invention again" "Yes" After acknowledging the nod from the Light Cruiser, the 'Admiral' turn his chair into Kongou once more, his elbow touch the table while both of his finger intertwined against each other[2]

Adding Ooyodo that stand beside the 'Admiral', Kongou can't help but felt…. Intimidated "Battleship… Kongou, is it?" the 'Admiral' ask Kongou, which she return by giving a shaky "YE-YES!" The figure of the 'Admiral' slackened a small bit, which calm Kongou a little bit "While this should be a violation of the naval rules, there will be no punishment, but do note that it is just for this once"

Once again, the 'Admiral' baffle Kongou, she just shot him at point blank range and he doesn't care any bit of it! This! This! This is not what she expected! Not at all! "Don't sweat it newbie!" someone that is not the 'Admiral' slap Kongou's back, which bring the Battleship back into reality "Everyone at the base at the very least tried to shot Hachi-Teitoku anyway, so don't think about it too much, 'kay?"

"Sendai-san" Admiral, or should Kongou call Hachi-Teitoku, call the Shipgirl that talked to Kongou "Please at the very least use my family name" "Yes, Hachi-Teitoku!" at this point, Admiral seems to already given up on it, which is why he turn to Kongou once again

"First of all, no, I am not an Abyssal, and yes, I am a human" the Admiral instantly shot down the question that Kongou will give to him, which actually ticks the Battleship a little bit "Second, my name is Hikigaya Hachiman, the Admiral of this naval base. Aside from our…. 'Accident', I hope that at the very least we can work together"

Kongou….  
Kongou's first meeting with Admiral is not what Kongou expected!

* * *

It is not long after the new Battleship exit the room; another woman enters the command room. Her dark blue dress confirm her as the Myoukou-class Heavy Cruiser, combined with her black hair, confirmed to Hachiman that she is Ashiraga "So Hikigaya, the newbie 'Ritual' is done then?" "If by Ritual you mean almost killing me, then yes, it is done" Hachiman know that he is exaggerating as he have been through enough of these 'Ritual' that he have grown immune to it, but that doesn't meant that he is comfortable with Shipgirl bombarding him, protection or not

"So, what about some Ramen for the problem ya got today? We also need to throw a party to the new girl ya know!" it didn't need to be spoken that the Admiral will be forced to pay for her, as Hachiman recalled tons of 'punishment' for 'not paying the meal of a beautiful and young women' "Another Katsu Ramen?" Ashiraga crack a smile, seems like Hachiman hit the jackpot "Ya got it Hikigaya! Let's go get the new girl and party!" It is at that very instant the Admiral regret what he just said, as Ashiraga grab his collar and start dragging him away, away from the tons of work that wait for him….

….

Oh the second though, a small party might be what he need…..

* * *

Omake:

As the smoke cleared up, Kongou could see the Admiral, while he is-wait! Is he posing!?

Indeed, the 'Admiral', laying his back behind the wall while his legs are used to stand tiptoe, his left hand is laid in front of his chest while his right arm is on his black cap, finger flat onto the tip of the cap, enclosing his eyes from the masses "Yare Yare Daze"

At that very instant!  
The Admiral of the Naval Base "Stardust Cruiser", Jotaro Kujo got pissed

And that will be a mistake done by Kongou

* * *

[1]: Catchphrase of Jotaro Kujo, the main character of JoJo part 3 Stardust Crusader

[2]: Gendo pose, AKA the pose that Gendo Ikari did in Neon Genesis Evangelion minus the MENACING glasses shine

* * *

Hello, Gemini again here  
For everyone who read this, thank you for doing so and I hope you will give a kind word or at the very least, try to tone down your haet

I know that Hachiman is a bit OoC, but it is meant that our 8man is more sociable, as for one, he is already an admiral in the KanKolle for some times before the start of this story, so he should be communicating with those around or he will fair miserably. Tho, if there is more problem, I will try my best to correct them, please note them down and type it up on the comment or the pm

Do note that this is not a continuing story, but a piece of story that is individual in each other, I'm just not comfortable with writing a continuing story, as you can see from this chapter. I kinda loss my muse on half the chapter so the finisher is quite weak.  
But still! I will try my best to better myself, so there might be a series of continuing story later on, tho not in near time :v

Grammar is still horrible as usual, so I'm still searching for those that are ready to be my beta reader on correcting my horrible grammar up and bring my muse out while they are having vacation :v

And the Omake...  
Well, hearing JoJo's anthology song while typing this up kinda mess my head(I keep hearing "TOWAA BURRU MOON SUTURENGU! DEFFIRU TEMPARANCE!" over and over :vvvvv

That's all that I can talk about, so ciao for now!  
Hope to see you guys on later chapter~

Twin Judge of Gemini


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuudachi! Docking, finish!" the blonde-haired Destroyer yells energetically, with the fact that she have no more mission for today, Yuudachi is free to play the whole day! 'Heehee, Yuudachi should surprise Teitoku-Poi!" her plan made, the Shiratsuyu-class ship dash toward the commander room!  
….. And instantly stop in her track "Yuudachi forgot her 'offering'!" saying her thought out loud, Yuudachi then dash toward the closest vending machine from her place, Mamiya's small restaurant.

Indeed, to get into Admiral's good grace, one must always remember to have the 'offering' for him, which is almost as effective as dragging Lebe-chan with them. While most of the fleet still doesn't understand the reasoning behind it, Admiral always has a soft spot for Lebe-chan. He also saves Lebe-chan when she is about to eat Hiei's curry as well just show how much he favorite Lebe-chan, to the ire of some Shipgirl

"Aah, Yuudachi-chan?" the voice stop Yuudachi from pressing the option to get the 'offering', where she face the source of the voice while replying her usual word "Poi?". "Heading to meet Hikigaya-kun I see?" Mamiya ask Yuudachi the obvious, since aside from Graf, only the Admiral himself have ever like the overly sweetened coffee "Yes, I am going to play with Teitoku!"

"Ara Ara, if that so, can you take these as well to Hikigaya-kun?" Ooh! Yuudachi's eyes shine at what she sees, a box full of her favorite treat! Donuts! "You see, someone has sent these treat to the base, saying that 'Hikki need something sweet beside his dumb coffee!'" she is not even listening to what Mamiya said anymore, her fact that Yuudachi get to play with Admiral alongside having her favorite treat sent her to her happy place already!

"Then! Yuudachi will take them to Teitoku!" chuckling a little at Yuudachi, Mamiya then wave at her "Take care of it then, and don't run in the hallway, okay?" by the time she finished her speech, Yuudachi is long gone, running toward the Admiral's room with all her might 'Strange…' Yuudachi thought to herself 'I feel like I forgot something, but I can't remember….'

* * *

There are many strange things in the eyes of Hachiman, but the fact that his phone, that is, new one that could be used in the naval base, is currently ringing, notifying him the fact that someone is calling his phone, and that someone is not Komachi, is surely in a high rank of 'strange things that happen to him'

'Should I answer it?' Hachiman though seriously, considering the fact that it could be Komachi who change her phone number and calling him for telling him the news, but if it's not Komachi and instead those pesky salesman which find this phone number, or worse, that demon who hide herself as an angel, then….

He gulp his collected spit, cold sweat roll down his forehead as the phone continue ringing, ignoring his internal dilemma like it is not its problem at all…. Which…. Is actually wrong, as at worst he will throw away his phone in fear

"Nee, Hachiman" and at that very moment those voice reach his ear those fear disappear, soothing his very heart like how a mother will calm her son by hugging him, Hachiman is currently in a pure bliss "won't you answer the phone?" an angel said to him gently, looking at the accursed item at his hand

"It might be some salesman, also counting the fact that I haven't give anyone my phone number beside my sister" who is clearly not the one calling "So I'm not answering"

And the Angel does something Hachiman didn't expect, she pout. "Don't be so mean Hachiman! I'll be sad if you don't answer the phone if I call!" Ah…..

Aaah…

Aaaahhhh…

His head feel light from the high level moe….  
'If not from the immunity I had built in my high school days, I'm surely in fainted status.' Hachiman though, Like how most dark attribute monsters being blasted by Hama-class spell[1]

It didn't take that long for the Admiral to snap out of his stupor, especially with the loud ringing from the phone. Consider the fact that this ringing will surely goes on and on, with how it have ring the third time, even more with the fact that Hachiman couldn't resist those pout she have….

"Fine, fine" I reluctantly take the phone and answer it, slowly drawing the phone closer to his ear. It does make him question himself with how silent it is, until the sudden outburst of "HIKKI!" that blast his earlobe, it's like putting loudspeaker into his ear

* * *

Omake:

Having a special power make you special

That is not how society work

Consider how the society have grown, it could even be said that having those special power mean that you're an outcast

Unlike manga or anime, if someone suddenly have and show the world that they have those special power, the world wouldn't respond with praise and job, but instead outcast those people

The society are stagnant, they wanted nothing but what they expect. How most of the talented person in the past will slowly got kicked out from the society is just how it is. For example, the famous Vann Gogh(did I got it right? I slowly ask myself)

In fact, it should be said that special power does make you special as long as special counting as being an outcast

With that in mind, I think

I too, am a special person

* * *

Let's get this straight guys, this is the reason why I need a beta

AKA, someone that actually tell me how to deal with my sudden disappearance

I'm just that lazy, with how I spend my days, which I could use to type this story up with playing games and watching anime

So in case ya wanna have me update routinely, please help me as my beta reader to correct my grammar alongside motivate me

Anyway, speaking of another thing…..  
GUNDAM BREAKER 3 IS SO DAMN FUN DAMN IT!  
I ended up spending a lot of time playing it, and even more with how I build things up, story being finished didn't stop me playing at all, just me beating the shat out of other mech

Another thing is that I finally watch Nichijou alongside playing KoiChoco. Koichoco have an actual okay story tbh, but how Chisato, the local tsundere, act just make me wanna bang my head again and again. If you love the MC that much, ya should just tell him ya love him! Don't go tsundere and all!

…..  
haaah….

I've calm down, tho that tsundere is still pissing me off

Long story, I pretty much do other shitty things while I throw away this story like some laundry I forgot to do, just that. Which is why, I need a mom that yell at me for my bad grammar like my grade, and keep hitting me to do my homework, that is, this story

So, I hope ya guys will help me, also please give review, favorite and follow

Happy writing,

Twin Judge of Gemini


End file.
